The proposed research is expected to provide new knowledge concerning the physiological mechanisms by which association cortex and temporal lobe structures play their role in visual perception and memory. This research is also expected to elucidate the alterations that alcohol produces in the function of cerebral structures that constitute the substrate for those cognitive processes. The rationale for the studies proposed is based on previously obtained evidence some of it by the applicant, indicating that the prefrontal cortex, the inferotemporal cortex, and subjacent structures of the temporal lobe are involved in higher visual functions. A basis for the rationale is also the evidence that alcohol disturbs those functions in the human and produces neuroelectrical changes in sensory systems. All of the proposed work will be conducted in the monkey. This proposal contains four projects: 1. Investigation of single-cell activity in temporal-lobe structures in relation to visual perception and short-term memory; this will be done in animals trained to perform memory tasks, and will focus on the activity of neurons in the inferior temporal cortex, the caudate nucleus, the hippocampus, and the amygdala during performance of those tasks. 2. Investigation of the functional relationships of temporal lobe structures; single-cell recording will be combined with the application of localized and reversible functional lesions--by cooling--in the behavioral context of memory tasks. 3. Investigation of metabolic rates in various brain regions during cognitive activity, particularly short-term memory; a double-label deoxyglucose method will be used for this purpose. 4. Investigation of the effects of ethanol on performance of a visual memory task and on the electrical activity, during performance, in structures of the visual system and temporal lobe engaged in higher functions; the electroencephalogram, the electrooculogram, evoked potentials, and neuronal discharge will be recorded and correlated with behavioral performance. Advanced computer technology will be utilized for analysis of the data. The results of these studies will probably have important implications with respect to brain mechanisms of cognitive function and the influence of alcohol upon them.